


Gabe's "Great" idea [Michael x reader]

by mackleman_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackleman_writes/pseuds/mackleman_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe gets you to try on..a special, um, outfit for Michael's return from the pit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabe's "Great" idea [Michael x reader]

"Gabriel, this is stupid," You toss your head back and run a hand through your hair. "You know Michael. Do you honestly think he'd like something like this?"  
Gabriel rolled his eyes in annoyance and continued flipping through the lingerie rack in Victoria's secret. It was filled with black and red lacy, bras and panties, the exact stuff Michael would hate. ("Girls shouldn't wear things like that," Michael had told you one time as you watched a Victoria's secret ad on tv. "At least, not on television where everyone can see. At home. With their husbands. And that girl is definitly not wearing a ring.")

Of course the idea was ridiculous. Though Gabriel and Lucifer, whom were also archangels, certainly did not follow Chuck's rule about no sex before marriage, Michael was glued tightly to the idea of the sanctity of the sacrament.

"He'll love it. You haven't seen each other in like, four years"- About a week ago, Michael had somehow escaped from the pit. Maybe it was Chuck helping him, or pure luck, but either way you were just happy to have your boyfriend back. -"And it'll be a wonderful surprise. Remember, I've known him for literally forever!" Gabriel laughed and pulled out a particularly sexy pair of bra and panties in your size, then threw it on the already huge pile of clothes he was forcing you to try on.

"I hate you so much." You mumbled, and got up to start trying on clothes.

Your heart pounded as you pulled on the pair of lingerie you finally decided on. This was stupid. No, it was incredibly stupid. Michael was going to walk right in, see you, then walk out. This would be more than likely the end of your relationship. And all because stupid Gabriel wanted to make up for the fact he ran out on Michael in heaven so long ago.  
You applied some red matte lipstick, then poofed up your hair a bit more, though you weren't sure why you were even trying anymore. Michael'd made his opinion on sex before marriage clear a looooong time ago, before you two even started dating. Your head was swirling around with anxious thoughts as you moved to the bed and sat down and positioned yourself in a somewhat sexy pose.  
"Michael..." You tried to call for your boyfriend in a sultry tone, but it came out as more of a strangled plea for help.  
You could hear his loud and hurried footsteps coming down the hall matching your racing heart beat.  
"Y/n? Are you oka-" Michael pushed the door open then stopped in his tracks, staring at you.

Your face was burning up with a blush brighter than any archangel's grace. Michael's green-blue eyes were looking you over, studying every inch of your body. His mouth was agape and it formed a perfect "o" shape. You stared back at him, searching for at least something of a reaction. He didn't say anything for a very long time.  
After an eternity of waiting, his eyes met yours, confused..and was that lust?

The next thing you were aware of were Michael's semi chapped lips pressed up against yours. He was kissing you so fiercely you were pushed down on your back on the bed, with Michael on top of you with his muscular, plaid arms wrapped around you securely . Your eyes widened in shock. That wasn't quite the reaction you were expecting(In fact, the opposite) and in that very moment you swear to god your heart stopped beating. He was responding! He was actually kissing you! You kissed him back hesitantly-you weren't quite sure if this was actually happening. His lips worked roughly against yours, which was also kind of a shock seeing as Michael was usually gentle with you.

Michael's hips dug into yours and his tongue forced its way into your mouth, which elicited a moan of surprise out of you. Your sudden noise seemed to wake him out of the trance he was in. He pulled away immediatly. His eyes locked on to yours and the look on his face was one reminiscent of Castiel's- confused and innocent.  
He stood up, leaving you laying there on the bed, apparently equally discombobulated as he was.  
"I..Uh..it was Gabriel's-" You tried to explain but Michael stopped you with a wave of his hand. "Just get dressed." His face was dark red and facing away from you as you sat up and ran to the dresser to grab a hoodie and sweats, then into the bathroom.

Well. This was certainly...awkward. You took your sweet time getting dressed and like before, your mind was racing. You knew Michael didn't want to have sex before marriage. And you knew that even though you didn't expect him to kiss you, which was a nice surprise, he didn't want to go any further. And somewhere..deep inside..that hurt. Maybe you weren't pretty enough for him, you thought. Maybe he said save it till after we're married because he knew he was gunna dump you anyways. Pfft. Even if he wasn't going to dump you before, he was going to now. And all because stupid Gabriel thought he'd like it.  
One eensy weensy tear slipped down your cheek and you roughly rubbed it off your face. No. You wouldn't cry. You'd be strong. And hey, maybe Balthazar or Luce'd want to go out with you after this. You managed a throaty and hoarse laugh, though to be honest the thought of dating anyone other than Michael made you want to barf. Or burst into tears. Or both.  
Another tear threatened to spill over and you rubbed your eye harshly. It'd be rather embarrassing to cry in front of an Archangel of the Lord now, wouldn't it? You stood up straight, puffed out your chest in a pseudo-confident style, and exited the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom.

Michael'd gotten himself situated in bed, facing away from you. Well...at least he wasn't yelling. You nervously scooted over and crawled in the bed with him. You laid down on your back, staring up at the ceiling. The silence between you two was painful; like an elephant sitting on your chest. You wanted more than anything to say something, but you just couldn't force the words out. He'd just returned after-what? four years? Five? And now you were already fighting. Wonder-fucking-ful.

"...(y/n)?" After a lifetime Michael spoke, rolling back over to face you. His handsome face was still rather confused looking. "I...I'm sorry.."  
Sorry? He was the sorry one?! You were the one who was tricked into wearing the lingerie. Not Michael. You began to protest but shut up as Michael continued. "I'm sorry that I, um, kissed you, and I'm sorry that I stopped, and I guess I'm sorry I did both? I'm sorry that I kinda. um. left you alone while I was in hell...and...yeah..." Michael trailed off forlornly.

Slowly..slowly you started to smile. He wasn't breaking up with you. He was just as embarrassed as you were. Your anxieties had been all in vain. "Oh..Michael!" You laughed and flung your arms around his neck,burying your face in his neck. The angel sat there for a second before hugging you back tightly. "I love you so much.." You whispered into his ear softly. "I love you too, sweetheart." You could hear the smile in his voice and you were 100 % sure everything you'd thought before was just your mind over reacting. He kissed the top of your forehead.

"Um...you do know it was Gabriel's idea to dress up in, uh, that, right?"


End file.
